<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coming home by AsterRealm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23558905">Coming home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsterRealm/pseuds/AsterRealm'>AsterRealm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Kenma pas, Kuroo est à l'unif, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:20:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23558905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsterRealm/pseuds/AsterRealm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>« C'est un cas d'urgence », dit le message, alors Kenma vient.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Coming home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thalilitwen/gifts">Thalilitwen</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ecrit pour un secret santa, bonne lecture m'bieaux</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>« Viens me voir. C'est un cas d'urgence. »</p>
<p>Kenma ne comprit qu'il regardait l'écran de son téléphone depuis trop longtemps que lorsque Lev se pencha derrière son épaule avec indiscrétion.</p>
<p>— Un problème ? demanda-t-il.</p>
<p>Kenma mit l'appareil en veille et s'éloigna. Son agacement devait être manifeste, car d'autres levèrent la tête vers lui, intrigués. Il les fusilla du regard, ce qui ne fonctionna qu'à moitié, puis rangea son portable et termina de se changer.</p>
<p>— Y a pas le feu au lac, marmonna un première année en passant.</p>
<p>Kenma s'arrêta et l'observa un moment. Le garçon était assis sur un banc, un bras à l'intérieur de son t-shirt d'entraînement comme s'il hésitait encore à le retirer. Kenma ne lui avait jamais réellement adressé la parole. Il fronça les sourcils.</p>
<p>— Je suis content que t'aies décidé de rester un peu ici, lâcha-t-il. Tes réceptions demandent bien quelques séances d'entraînement supplémentaire. Bon courage. Moi, j'y vais.</p>
<p>Lev siffla.</p>
<p>— Il est de mauvaise humeur, commenta-t-il en hochant la tête comme s'il venait de résoudre le plus grand mystère du monde.</p>
<p>Kenma attrapa son sac et se dirigea vers la porte du vestiaire.</p>
<p>— À demain, Kenma-san. Dis bonjour à Kuroo de notre part.</p>
<p>— Dites-le-lui vous-mêmes, répliqua-t-il.</p>
<p>Il ne dirait rien à Kuroo, parce que Kuroo, aux dernières nouvelles, ne voulait rien entendre. Pourquoi pas, après tout ? Ça lui ferait des vacances.</p>
<p>Sans doute.</p>
<p>— Mauvaise humeur, confirma Lev, et certains eurent l'audace de lui répondre par un sourire en coin que Kenma s'efforça d'ignorer.</p>
<p>Il quitta les vestiaires les sourcils froncés, et ignora le téléphone qui vibrait dans sa poche en se dirigeant vers le métro.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Une petite fille, à côté de lui, ne cessait de lorgner sa PSP alors qu'il se faisait une fois de plus écraser par un ennemi trop fort pour lui. Elle étouffa un rire. Kenma claqua la langue avec agacement, puis recommença.</p>
<p>Il le vainquit quelques minutes plus tard et, cette fois, l'enfant applaudit.</p>
<p>— Trop cool ! s'exclama-t-elle, et Kenma ne put empêcher ses lèvres de trembler.</p>
<p>Il ravala son sourire et rangea la console.</p>
<p>— Merci, murmura-t-il sans la regarder.</p>
<p>La rame de métro s'arrêta à la station suivante. Kenma fit à peine attention à la voix féminine qui annonçait des travaux sur une ligne adjacente. Il se faufila à travers la foule en grinçant des dents et ne se remit à respirer que lorsqu'il retrouva enfin l'air libre.</p>
<p>L'arrêt de bus n'était qu'à une poignée de minutes de là. Il s'y installa, les cheveux agités par un vent capricieux, et ses mains enfoncées dans les poches de son manteau pianotèrent en silence.</p>
<p>Le bus cahotait légèrement alors qu'il sinuait à travers les rues tantôt animées, tantôt tranquilles, et Kenma, la tête contre la vitre, attendait que le temps passe, les yeux à demi-fermés. La longueur du trajet ne l'étonnait plus. Il ne voyait plus ni les immeubles, ni les maisons, ni les gens qui allaient et venaient, montaient et descendaient, s'installaient à côté de lui, parfois, puis disparaissaient pour toujours. Il n'entendait plus rien d'autre que la succession des arrêts qu'il commençait à connaître par cœur. Lorsqu'on annonça le sien, il était déjà debout.</p>
<p>Il traversa la route, fit un crochet par le konbini après un bref débat intérieur, puis avança d'un pas lent vers une ruelle paisible. Une odeur indéfinissable flottait dans l'air, ni agréable ni désagréable, et elle aussi commençait à lui être familière, assez pour qu'il se détende un peu, qu'il oublie l'inquiétude qui, s'il la savait ridicule, continuait pourtant à lui coller à la peau.</p>
<p>Le studio se trouvait à l'étage de ce qui avait dû être autrefois une petite maison familiale. Il observa l'escalier extérieur un moment, fit balancer le sac en plastique qui commençait à couper la circulation de ses doigts. Il caressa l'idée de le laisser là, contre la façade. Tant que Kuroo ne l'avait pas vu, rien ne l'empêchait de quitter les lieux. Pourquoi était-il venu, au juste ? Il n'en était même pas certain.</p>
<p>Quelqu'un passa derrière lui en le regardant d'un drôle d'air. Kenma grimpa les escaliers.</p>
<p>Personne ne répondit à ses coups sur la porte. Agacé, il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et sélectionna le numéro de Kuroo sans prendre la peine de parler dans le combiné. Un cliquetis se fit entendre ; la porte pivota sur ses gonds.</p>
<p>— Kenma, fit Kuroo. Désolé.</p>
<p>Il lui offrit un sourire d'excuses, mais Kenma resta impassible.</p>
<p>— Entre, ajouta Kuroo en se décalant.</p>
<p>Kenma n'avait pas attendu son autorisation pour s'avancer. Il se dirigea vers ce qui servait de pièce principale, un salon minuscule qui ne pouvait décemment par accueillir plus de trois personnes à la fois. Son état était déplorable. Kenma plissa du nez.</p>
<p>— J'allais ranger, se défendit Kuroo. Je me suis endormi.</p>
<p>Kenma ramassa un cahier annoté qui traînait par terre et le déposa sur un petit meuble de coin.</p>
<p>— Sur la table ? demanda-t-il.</p>
<p>— Mes nuits sont plutôt courtes. Enfin, c'est la vie.</p>
<p>Kenma balaya la pièce du regard tandis que Kuroo rassemblait ses cours en bâillant. Ce dernier grimaça en relisant des notes griffonnées à la va-vite. Il les enfouit sous une épaisse couche de syllabus en secouant la tête. Il leva la main quand Kenma ouvrit la bouche pour parler.</p>
<p>— Aie pitié. On me pose déjà la question tous les jours.</p>
<p>Devinant qu'il faisait référence à son état d'avancée, Kenma sourcilla.</p>
<p>— Je ne comptais rien demander.</p>
<p>— Ah. Parfait. Merci. Ma mère n'arrête pas, c'est insupportable.</p>
<p>Il se laissa tomber dans le canapé miteux qu'un oncle de Kenma lui avait gracieusement offert quelques mois plus tôt. Kenma ne bougea pas.</p>
<p>— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Kuroo.</p>
<p>— Rien.</p>
<p>— Alors ton air renfrogné doit être le fruit de mon imagination. Il est charmant, soit dit en passant.</p>
<p>Il ponctua sa réplique d'un sourire penché que Kenma fit de son mieux pour ne pas regarder.</p>
<p>— Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus me voir, dit-il d'un ton plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.</p>
<p>C'était sans doute petit de sa part. Son cœur, partagé entre le ressentiment et la honte, semblait se préparer à une guerre imminente. Il aurait voulu être plus compréhensif. Il l'était, en surface. Il ne parvenait simplement pas à laisser sa raison convaincre ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir en dedans.</p>
<p>On ne pouvait pas tout contrôler.</p>
<p>Kuroo prit un air peiné. Loin d'apaiser son irritation, cela la raviva comme un verre d'eau sur un feu d'huile ; il serra les dents pour s'empêcher de parler — Kuroo ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.</p>
<p>— Je sais que tu m'en veux, nota-t-il sur le ton de la constatation. Kenma, je ne le pensais pas comme ça. C'était juste...</p>
<p>Il ne termina pas sa phrase et soupira. Kenma le dévisagea un moment, ses émotions s'accrochant à sa gorge, à la recherche d'une échappatoire qu'il n'était pas disposé à leur offrir. Bien sûr qu'il n'y avait pas pensé. Lui non plus, d'abord. Mais le silence avait toujours eu un don certain pour exacerber le plus bénin des doutes ; le temps que Kenma s'en rende compte, il s'était déjà logé si profondément qu'il était incapable de s'en débarrasser de lui-même.</p>
<p>— C'était une erreur. Je n'ai pas été très malin, sur ce coup. Enfin, tu vois. Je sais que ça n'avait pas de sens — t'as toujours été là. Je croyais que ça aiderait. Pour la concentration, un truc comme ça.</p>
<p>— Et ça a aidé ?</p>
<p>Kuroo se passa une main à l'arrière de la nuque.</p>
<p>— Non.</p>
<p>Son propre soulagement rendit Kenma malade. Ça sonnait comme une punition divine, mais Kuroo n'avait aucune raison d'être puni. Il avait juste demandé à Kenma de s'éloigner un peu. Rien de grave. Rien d'important.</p>
<p>Son ego n'était sans doute pas du même avis.</p>
<p>— C'est pas grave, tu sais. T'as le droit de m'en vouloir. Je l'ai mérité.</p>
<p><em>Pas du tout. </em>Kenma regarda ailleurs. Il se sentait de plus en plus embarrassé, et il détestait ça.</p>
<p>— Merde, j'aurais dû y penser. Je m'en doutais, vu la façon dont tu répondais à mes messages, mais j'avais... enfin, tu sais. Tu peux rentrer, si tu veux. Je comprends.</p>
<p>Une chance. Lui ne comprenait plus grand-chose.</p>
<p>— Ne me dis pas de rentrer chez moi. Je suis venu jusqu'ici.</p>
<p>— Je sais. Je ne savais pas quoi dire.</p>
<p><em>Alors tais-toi</em>, cracha une petite voix à l'intérieur de lui, mais il l'étouffa jusqu'à ce que ses murmures se perdent là où il ne les percevrait plus. Il n'avait plus le temps d'écouter les complaintes de son orgueil blessé. À la place, il demanda :</p>
<p>— Pourquoi tu m'as appelé ?</p>
<p>— Je me sentais un peu seul.</p>
<p>— Je croyais que c'était une urgence, souleva Kenma.</p>
<p>— C'en est une.</p>
<p>Kenma s'avança d'un pas hésitant, puis s'assit à côté de lui.</p>
<p>— Et ton colocataire ?</p>
<p>— Parti pour le week-end. Ses examens ne commencent que dans une semaine.</p>
<p>— Mh.</p>
<p>Kuroo eut un vague sourire.</p>
<p>— Je lui ai dit que mon mec venait passer la nuit. J'imagine qu'il estimait ça plus sûr.</p>
<p>Les jambes ramenées contre son torse, Kenma jouait avec une mèche de ses cheveux, les sourcils froncés.</p>
<p>— J'ai entraînement demain matin, rappela-t-il.</p>
<p>— Je sais, je sais.</p>
<p>— Je ne compte pas le rater.</p>
<p>— J'ai pas envie que tu le rates. Je suis content que tu sois aussi investi dans l'équipe. Enfin, tu l'as toujours été, à ta manière.</p>
<p>— À ma manière ? répéta Kenma en plissant les yeux.</p>
<p>Kuroo émit un léger rire et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.</p>
<p>— Ne le prends pas mal, dit-il.</p>
<p>Kenma l'éloigna d'une main sur le visage.</p>
<p>— Je suis toujours fâché, rappela-t-il.</p>
<p>— Tu ne l'es pas, répondit Kuroo.</p>
<p>— Si.</p>
<p>— Mais non.</p>
<p>— Ne décide pas de ce que je ressens à ma place.</p>
<p>— C'était pas mon intention. T'es fâché, vraiment ?</p>
<p>L'envie de lancer un mensonge innocent lui chatouilla la langue, mais il se retint. À la place, il leva les yeux au ciel.</p>
<p>— J'en étais sûr, fit Kuroo.</p>
<p>Il paraissait de meilleure humeur, désormais, et lui passa un bras autour des épaules avec un sourire.</p>
<p>— C'est quand, votre prochain match ?</p>
<p>— Samedi prochain.</p>
<p>— Je viendrai vous encourager.</p>
<p>— Je croyais que tu devais travailler, remarqua Kenma.</p>
<p>— Tu comptes appeler la sécurité ? J'ai bien droit à une pause de temps en temps. Comment se débrouillent les première année ?</p>
<p>— Pas si mal, j'imagine. Mieux qu'au début de l'année.</p>
<p>— Et Lev ?</p>
<p>Kenma grimaça. Plus encore quand Kuroo l'attira à lui pour déposer un baiser sur sa tempe. Les joues dangereusement échauffées, il se leva et fouilla dans son sac en plastique pour en sortir des ingrédients divers. Kuroo le regarda faire avec intérêt.</p>
<p>— T'es vraiment un homme à marier, hein ? dit-il.</p>
<p>— T'as l'air de manquer de vitamines, répliqua Kenma.</p>
<p>— Je manque de tout, à vrai dire. J'ai oublié de faire les courses, hier.</p>
<p>— Pour changer.</p>
<p>Kenma se dirigea vers la cuisine et sortit deux casseroles d'une armoire bancale.</p>
<p>— Je peux le faire, tu sais. C'est moi qui t'ai demandé de venir.</p>
<p>— T'as pas des cours à revoir ? Ce serait dommage de perdre une heure de plus.</p>
<p>Kuroo fit la moue.</p>
<p>— Je retire ce que j'ai dit. T'es un monstre.</p>
<p>— C'est pour ton bien, répondit Kenma.</p>
<p>— Je vais te croire pour l'instant, mais n'espère pas me mener par le bout du nez longtemps.</p>
<p>Kenma n'était pas très bon en cuisine, mais il se débrouillait. Tandis qu'il touillait dans la casserole avec application, il entendait Kuroo grommeler des formules entre ses dents, et son dixième soupir lui tira un sourire secret qui disparut dès que celui-ci se releva, apparemment vaincu.</p>
<p>Le poids de Kuroo contre son dos manqua de le faire vaciller. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille, et son souffle dans son cou le fit sourire à nouveau.</p>
<p>— Ça ne fait même pas une heure, dit-il tout de même.</p>
<p>— J'en ai ma claque. Et puis, t'es trop loin.</p>
<p>— Et toi trop près. J'ai fini.</p>
<p>Kuroo s'éloigna à regret. Ils mangèrent en discutant de tout et de rien ; après avoir posé la vaisselle dans l'évier, Kenma se retourna et dit d'un ton hésitant :</p>
<p>— Tu ne devrais pas m'envoyer de messages avec des mots comme « urgence » aussi nonchalamment.</p>
<p>Kuroo afficha un air interrogateur.</p>
<p>— J'étais un peu inquiet, avoua Kenma.</p>
<p>— Voyons. Tu me connais, non ?</p>
<p>Et il avait tout de suite su qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une urgence à proprement parler. Il suffisait pourtant d'une pensée parasite — un éclat de possibilité — pour tordre l'estomac des personnes les plus sceptiques, ne serait-ce que l'espace d'une seconde. Kenma savait, oui ; il avait juste voulu que cette possibilité disparaisse pour de bon.</p>
<p>— Tu n'habites pas tout près, marmonna-t-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une explication.</p>
<p><em>Ce n'est plus comme avant, lorsque je pouvais simplement sonner à la porte d'à côté.</em> Mais Kuroo était au courant. Il comprenait.</p>
<p>— J'aurais voulu que ce soit plus facile, fit Kuroo, mais ça aurait pu être pire, hein ? Excuse-moi, pour le message, Kenma. J'y penserai à l'avenir.</p>
<p>— D'accord.</p>
<p>Il y eut un silence.</p>
<p>— Comment se porte ta chaîne ? finit par demander Kuroo.</p>
<p>Kenma haussa les épaules.</p>
<p>— Tu en as parlé avec les membres de l'équipe ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils en pensent ?</p>
<p>— Pourquoi tu voudrais que je leur en parle ?</p>
<p>— Tu en as parlé à Hinata. Ils finiront bien par le savoir. Je le vois mal garder tout ça secret, surtout si ça t'intéresse vraiment.</p>
<p>— Il est capable de garder un secret, répliqua Kenma, et ce n'en est pas un. Il ne parle que de volley, de toute façon.</p>
<p>— Aucun risque, alors. Mais tu devrais quand même en discuter avec eux, tu sais.</p>
<p>— Pourquoi ?</p>
<p>— Ça fait un bon sujet de conversation.</p>
<p>— C'est tout ?</p>
<p>— Ils seraient sûrement contents d'en savoir plus sur toi, surtout les petits nouveaux. Il paraît que tu les terrifies, c'est vrai ?</p>
<p>— Il faut bien que quelqu'un s'y colle. Je me contente de leur donner des conseils.</p>
<p>Kuroo éclata de rire.</p>
<p>— Incorrigible, soupira-t-il. Je payerais pour voir ça.</p>
<p>— Tu m'as déjà vu faire, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié. Et toi, les études ?</p>
<p>— Ah, Kenma, t'avais promis !</p>
<p>Celui-ci estima préférable de faire la sourde oreille.</p>
<p>— Ça va, répondit quand même Kuroo. Les labos deviennent de plus en plus chiants, à la longue, cela dit. Je passe la majorité de mon temps à écrire des rapports et attendre. Note, c'est toujours plus sympa que <em>ça</em>, ajouta-t-il en désignant ses notes de cours d'un geste. Faut que j'y retourne, d'ailleurs.</p>
<p>Il s'installa devant celles-ci et se mit à travailler. De l'autre côté de la table basse, Kenma avait sorti ses propres devoirs. Il les termina trop rapidement et utilisa le reste de son temps à regarder Kuroo se gratter le front en formant sur ses lèvres un mot trop long pour être compréhensible. Ses cernes violacés faisaient peine à voir. Son air concentré lui rappelait leurs soirées passées à retravailler ses cours, l'année précédente, lorsque Kuroo lui expliquait patiemment ce qui lui avait échappé.</p>
<p>Il referma son cahier et s'accouda sur la table. Kuroo leva les yeux vers lui, une question dans le regard. Kenma lui fit signe d'approcher, puis posa les mains sur ses joues. Il le contempla un moment, comme on étudiait une œuvre d'art, puis dit :</p>
<p>— Tu devrais dormir plus.</p>
<p>— J'essaie, répondit Kuroo avec un sourire, puis il se tut lorsque Kenma déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.</p>
<p>Ce dernier s'éloigna un peu, le regarda à nouveau. Kuroo paraissait surpris ; ses joues s'étaient colorées d'une jolie teinte rosée, et Kenma y pressa un doigt jusqu'à y laisser une trace blanche, aussitôt effacée. Il l'embrassa encore, doucement ; Kuroo s'appuya sur la table pour ne pas basculer, son autre main perdue entre les mèches de ses cheveux. Le cœur de Kenma cognait contre sa poitrine. Il ne craignait plus rien.</p>
<p>Ça ressemblait à une victoire, sans qu'il sache pourquoi.</p>
<p>Ils ne se lâchèrent que lorsque la position devint trop inconfortable pour continuer. Les yeux de Kuroo accrochaient la lumière comme un lac en été. Kenma se demanda s'il avait envie de pleurer.</p>
<p>— Tu exagères, fit-il.</p>
<p>— C'est l'émotion. Je ne savais pas que j'en avais autant besoin.</p>
<p><em>Moi non plus</em>, songea Kenma. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son portable et fronça les sourcils.</p>
<p>— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?</p>
<p>— Il est tard.</p>
<p>— En effet. Tu devrais peut-être rentrer.</p>
<p>Peut-être le devait-il. L'entraînement commençait à sept heures, et la route était longue. Il se leva. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta près de Kuroo, ce dernier passa un bras autour de ses jambes et y posa la tête.</p>
<p>— Je suis content que tu sois venu, dit-il.</p>
<p>— Moi aussi.</p>
<p>Kuroo sourit, mais ne commenta pas. Il le relâcha et le suivit des yeux alors qu'il réunissait ses affaires. Il le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte ; Kenma laissa son regard se perdre dans l'appartement, pensa à la ville — le bus, le métro, les trottoirs et les gens, à l'étrange activité de la nuit tombée —, puis posa la main sur la poignée.</p>
<p>Ses doigts se crispèrent. Il se retourna.</p>
<p>— Tu penses qu'il reviendra ?</p>
<p>— Qui ? demanda Kuroo.</p>
<p>Appuyé contre le mur, il croisa les bras. Kenma prit une inspiration.</p>
<p>— Ton colocataire.</p>
<p>— Ça m'étonnerait. J'ai été plutôt clair.</p>
<p>— Mh.</p>
<p>Il remit son sac correctement sur son épaule, indécis.</p>
<p>— Je pourrais partir tôt, tenta-t-il.</p>
<p>— Tu pourrais.</p>
<p>— Je te réveillerai sûrement.</p>
<p>— J'en doute. Je me lève aux aurores.</p>
<p>Kenma plissa le nez.</p>
<p>— Arrête de sourire comme ça.</p>
<p>— Je ne souris pas, mentit Kuroo.</p>
<p>Kenma laissa ses affaires contre le mur.</p>
<p>— Si tu te plantes, dit-il, je ne suis pas responsable.</p>
<p>Le sourire de Kuroo s'agrandit.</p>
<p>— Compris.</p>
<p>Alors il écarta ses cheveux et l'embrassa sur le front, puis il retourna dans le salon où Kenma, léger comme une plume, le suivit sans protester.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>